Yeet!
by forcverandalways
Summary: Gibbs, Jenny, the twins and the 'kids' all have a snowball fight. Part of my Lily and Milly series.


**Hey guys!! This is set literally a week before Jenny and Gibbs get married again.**

 **This is for you Ashley, my fellow yeeting friend** **XD.**

 **I have nothing else to say just now so please do enjoy this people!!! Xx**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters you recognize, just the fabulous twins.**

"Yeet!" Lily Shepard-Gibbs hurled a snowball at her Father while her twin sister Milly did the same to their Mother.

"Run!" Milly screamed as another snowball came towards them before she and her twin both sprinted to a nearby bush and ducked behind it.

"Phew! That was close" Lily panted and Milly nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"I thought Tony was going to get us. His aim's pretty good" Milly said.

"Oh yeah" her sister agreed.

It took a while but finally the twins caught their breath. They snuck out from behind the bush and grabbed a snowball each. Eventually a black figure walked closer to them. It was Abby, one of the twins' 'sisters' and she was the forensic scientist where the twins' parents worked. The red haired sisters waved the goth over.

"Hey guys. What're you doing?" Abby asked in a whisper.

"Trying to find one of the others, preferably Tony" Lily admitted.

"Well, Mommy's over there, so let's go and help her" Abby suggested as she pointed to where a red haired figure in a cream coat and brown boots was hiding behind a tree.

"Hey you three" Jenny Shepard whispered to the trio, her eyes not moving from directly in front of her.

"Who are you spying on, Mom?" Milly asked quietly.

"Your Father" the older redhead replied before she threw a snowball that the three girls did not know she was holding which hit a silver haired man in a brown jacket.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned around and saw his fiancée, their twin daughters and one of the two young women whom he thought of as a daughter standing there with guilty looks on their faces. He ran over to them and picked Jenny up bridal style.

"Jethro! Put me down!" Jenny screamed but Gibbs could hear the amusement in her voice.

He had made a pile of snow at the start, so he walked over to it and dropped his fiancée right into the center before walking away.

"Jethro! This is cold!" Jenny shouted angrily before she tried to stand up and after a few attempts, she eventually did.

The redhead snuck round the trees, and she eventually found her fiancé. She made a giant snowball and threw it at him. He turned around to see who had thrown it and she tackled him to the ground.

"Hey Jen" Gibbs said as he saw his fiancée's face directly above him.

She smacked him on the shoulder.

"That's for dropping me into the pile of snow" she snapped before she rolled off him and stood up.

Jenny tried to run away from Gibbs but he ran after her and wrapped his arms around her abdomen. She tried to run away but he just held on tighter.

"Jethro!" She cried. "I have to get our daughters back for hitting me earlier!"

"Getting the twins can wait" Gibbs said before he kissed her neck.

She smiled and leaned into him.

"You're so annoying sometimes" she told him.

"I know" Gibbs whispered before he turned her to face him, picked her up and spun her around.

"Jethro!" Jenny squealed.

"They're so cute" Abby said quietly but with a little squeal to Lily, Milly, Ziva, the Mossad liasion on Gibbs's team, Tony, the Senior Field Agent on Gibbs's team, and McGee, the computer geek on Gibbs's team.

"Let's just leave those two to it" Tony whispered before they all walked away.

"I love you so much, Jenny. I can't wait to have you as my wife again" Gibbs told the redhead as he leaned his forehead on hers and laced their fingers.

"I know, I can't wait to have you as my husband again. I just wish we didn't waste so much time" Jenny replied with a hint of regret in her voice and eyes.

"We made our choices, Jen, but we're together now and we're stronger than ever, and we have our family right by our side this time" her fiancé reminded her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" The redhead whispered.

"Several times, but I will always treasure it every time you say it" Gibbs told her and she smiled.

"You're such a big softie" Jenny laughed.

Gibbs mock glared at her before tickling her abdomen and she giggled even more.

"Yeah, and you're cute when you scrunch your nose up when I tickle you" he told her.

"I'm not cute!" She said with an angry look in her eyes.

"You are. You're my cute gorgeous fiancée and I love you so much" Gibbs stated and she smiled.

"And you're my handsome prince, and there are no words to describe how much I love you" Jenny replied and he smiled.

Gibbs kissed his fiancée softly.

"Come on, let's go and find the kids and get them back" he told her.

She nodded before they both grabbed a snowball each and they walked off hand in hand to find their daughters and the other 'kids'. Eventually they found the six younger ones, and they were all sitting against a tree and laughing about something.

"On second thoughts" Jenny whispered to her significant other. "How about we drop the snowballs and go and join them?"

"That works" Gibbs replied quietly before he and Jenny dropped the snowballs they were carrying and they walked over to their daughters and other 'kids'.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked the six younger ones.

"The fact that Abby put a giant spider in Tony's drawer a year ago today" Lily breathed through her giggling.

Gibbs snorted.

"What?" Jenny asked, puzzled.

"Tony was being more annoying than usual, so Kate, Lily and I all decided to do a series of pranks in revenge. When Tony went over to Gibbs's house one time, Lily got a water gun and splashed him with it. At a team dinner at Ducky's, Kate spiked his drink and then I bought a fake spider on the internet and I put it in his desk. He screamed so loud that you could hear it from the bottom floor" Abby sniggered.

Jenny burst into laughter.

"Oh man, that's hilarious" she snickered.

"It definitely was" McGee chortled.

While their 'siblings' and parents were all still laughing, Lily and Milly both snuck away and got a snowball each before throwing their snowballs at their Mom and Dad and screaming a single word.

"Yeet!"

 **I got the idea to write this during Geography yesterday and I developed it later. I finally finished it during my free period earlier today.** **I also have a songfic in progress which I am going to try and finish today.**

 **We have a little bit of snow here, but as much as the people in the US with the freeze do, and it is also not as cold!!! I really hope it warms up for you guys soon. We had a snowstorm here last year, but it was nowhere near as bad. I am praying for you all.**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I love you!!**


End file.
